


The Godswood

by JanaeraTargaryen17



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gen, Pre-A Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaeraTargaryen17/pseuds/JanaeraTargaryen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic!!! Probably bad!!!</p>
<p>A girl and her younger brother flee to Winterfell during the Greyjoy Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godswood

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first fanfic and please comment below so I can see how I did
> 
> I'm not George R. R. Martin so it's obvious I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones

Maebh remembered it like it was yesterday,when she rode through the gates of Winterfell for the first time her, Snow White hair blowing in the wind.. Twelve riders on either side of her and her younger brother in the carriage behind her. She wasn't happy about having to flee to Winterfell while her older brothers, father and mother were fighting of the Iron Born at their home. She, a girl of 6 and her brother a boy of 3 were far too young to stay at Dunmichael, seat of house Michaeligh. The men beside her carried her house sigil, a Sky Pine tree , a special tree to her and her people,with a star above it. 

They rode into the yard, there she could see the stark family. Her maester’s voice echoed in her head, their names which he had taught her before she left. Eddard Stark, his wife, Catelyn, their son Robb, daughter Sansa and their youngest, Arya. The carriage pulled up next to her and her young brother was helped by one of the shield maidens that came with us. Everyone bowed and then rose. “Welcome to Winterfell, my lady” boomed Lord Stark,  
“ It will be your home until your lands have been made safe from the Greyjoys. “Thank you my Lord” she tried to say with a strong voice but she couldn't help but let it shake,” our house will be forever in your debt”. “This my wife”, he said, directed his hand at the woman next to him,”my daughters Sansa and Arya and my son Robb” Maebh looked at Robb and said “hello”, rather awkwardly. “Hello” he replied back, in a friendly voice, do you want to go to see our God’s Wood”?, he said. “Yeah”she said, happily, for there on she knew being at Winterfell would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being short. Please leave a comment


End file.
